I hate you but I love you
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Seul. Si seul, entouré de cette neige glacée et de ce ciel sans étoiles, si vaste. Mais après tout, personne ne veut de moi, alors quelle différence y a-t-il si je reste seul, couché au milieu de ce champ de tournesols fanés et recouverts d'or blanc?
Seul. Si seul, entouré de cette neige glacée et de ce ciel sans étoiles, si vaste. Mais après tout, personne ne veut de moi, alors quelle différence y a-t-il si je reste seul, couché au milieu de ce champ de tournesols fanés et recouverts d'or blanc? Au moins, je ne dérange personne. Je réfléchis à ma défaite, alors que tous s'allient et rient ensemble. Et moi, ils ne m'acceptent pas. Car je suis juste un peu différent. Bon, peut-être plus qu'un peu. Car ils n'ont pas confiance en moi, ils croient qu'à chaque fois que je m'allie à eux je vais les trahir et leur faire un sale coup par la suite. Pourquoi ont-ils si peur? Suis-je si différent? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette aura malsaine m'entoure et prend possession de moi. Toute mon enfance, je l'ai passée dans ce même froid, ce même froid qui me glace les os à ce moment-même. Je l'ai passé seul, à grandir dans ce monde glacial, autant par le climat que par l'absente présence des autres, et en m'y habituant le mieux possible. J'avoue, j'ai fait des actes impardonnables et horribles. Mais est-ce une raison pour me rejeter ainsi? Allemagne aussi a fait des choses affreuses, même pire encore, et pourtant Italie et Japon l'acceptent bien avec eux. Alors que moi, j'ai beau essayer de rester avec eux, ils me fuient ou ils sont gênés. Alors, je reste ici, couché sous ce ciel noir, observant les étoile invisibles que j'espère voir apparaître. Seul, sans amis.

\- Russie? Que fais-tu ici...?

Cette voix... Je ne la connais que trop. Je relève doucement la tête, juste assez pour voir Amérique, me regardant d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je... Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vous ne voulez pas de moi, alors je préfère rester là... là où j'aurais toujours dû être.

Alors que je m'étais recouché, je vis son visage se pencher sur le mien, garni d'un sourire.

\- Tu sais, il ne faut pas chercher à les comprendre, les autres! _Don't worry!_ S'ils ont peur de toi, c'est car ils ne te connaissent pas assez.

\- Parce que toi, tu me connais assez...?

\- En quarante-quatre ans de guerre froide, j'ai eu le temps de te connaître! Me dit-il en s'assyant juste à côté de moi.

\- D'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici, hein? Tu viens te moquer de moi, c'est ça? La victoire ne t'a pas suffit?

\- Allez, c'était il y a longtemps tout ça! _Forget!_ Bon, même si j'avoue que c'est normal que j'ai gagné, puisque je suis la plus grande et la plus forte des nations! Mais bon, depuis le temps, il serait temps d'oublier, _no_?

\- Et que t'arrive-t-il, pour que tu me dises ça? Parce que si c'est pour venir me débiter la liste de tes victoires et me mettre ton insuportable narcissisme sous le nez, alors tu peux repartir!

\- _Smile!_ Ne sois pas si énervé!

Je baissai la tête. J'en avais marre de lui, de ses hamburgers et ses milkshakes, de son optimisme. J'en avait marre de tout. D'avoir perdu mes précieuses régions qui étaient maintenant devenues des pays indépendants. Biélorussie et Ukraine ont beau être mes sœurs, elles ne m'aidaient pas plus que ça à les reprendre. (enfin, Biélorussie, je pense que ça n'est pas si grave que ça...!) Et ces autres nations... Est-ce pour ça qu'ils ont peur de moi? Parce qu'ils craignent que je reprenne mes biens, et qu'ils n'en sont pas d'accord? Ils ne réalisent pas combien ça compte pour moi.

\- Russie...

\- Tu vas me laisser tranquille, Oui?! M'écriai-je.

\- _S-Sorry!_

\- _Kolkolkolkolkolkol..._ Pardon de quoi, hein?! De m'avoir empêcher de réaliser mes ambitions? D'avoir brisé mon empire?!

\- _C-Calm down..._

\- Même si j'ai été heureux durant un moment, il a fallu que tu viennes faire tout s'évaporer! J'ai connu d'énormes crises économiques, j'ai énormément souffert!

\- ...Tu sais, j'ai souffert moi aussi... _me too,_ j'ai eu des crises économiques... Mais, le pire c'est quand Japon a attaqué Pearl Harbor...

Je me calmai un peu. Peut-être était-ce le fait de voir Amérique avec le même état d'esprit que moi qui m'apaisait...

\- Tu aurais dû me la donner, cette bombe atomique. Tu aurais été vite vengé. Deux villes ne suffisent pas si tu veux montrer ta supériorité.

\- Tu me fais peur là... Il faut maintenir la paix dans le monde, et c'est ce à quoi je dois veiller!

\- La belle excuse. Je fais peur à tout le monde de toutes façons... Minaudais-je en me recouchant sur la neige froide comme j'avais tellement l'habitude de le faire.

\- ...Mais tu sais, malgré tout ça je lui pardonne maintenant. Comme je te pardonne à toi.

Avais-je bien entendu? Amérique qui me pardonnait de quelque chose?

\- Russie, je... je suis désolé de t'avoir énervé. Ce n'était pas mon intention en venant te voir.

\- Et laquelle est-elle, alors...?

\- Hum... eh bien, je... je m'inquiétais pour toi.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, étonné de par ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- Tu sais, continua-t-il, à chaque fois que je te vois tu es toujours discret... tu essayes de te fondre dans la masse... eh bien, tu ne devrais pas, tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça. Tu mérites qu'on te regarde et qu'on fasse attention à toi.

Je m'étais relevé, le regardant d'un air presque ahuri. Cela m'étonnait qu'on me dise ça à moi, mais en plus venant d'Amérique... Il me sourit, avant de s'approcher de moi avec un sourire et de me tendre quelque chose. Un tournesol... Mes joues auparavant blanches et froides se réchauffèrent d'un coup, et encore plus quand sa main chaude se posa sur ma joue.

\- Hem... C'est pour toi, Russie. Je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure dans le champ! A croire qu'il a su résister à la neige et au froid...

Mais je ne répondis rien, trop troublé par son regard plongé dans le mien.

\- Je suis désolé, je regrette, toutes les guerres que nous nous sommes faites par le passé... mais c'est notre caractère, non..? Dès que tu faisais quelque chose, il fallait que je fasse mieux, et ainsi de suite. Mais je voulais te dire... Je t'aime... Ivan.

Il me regarda fixement, quelque chose de suppliant dans ses yeux qui avait l'air de montrer que si je le voulais, je pouvais lui briser le cœur, ou, au contraire, le remplir de joie. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il se pencha vers moi, et captura mes lèvres comme si elles étaient siennes. D'abord sous le choc, je restai de glace, puis finalement je me réchauffai, goûtant à ses lèvres brûlantes, ses lèvres que je ne voulais à présent plus quitter. Alors qu'il se détachait de mon emprise devenue bien trop impulsive, je le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis le serra dans mes bras aussi fort que je pus. Sentir son corps chaud contre le mien, cette présence rassurante, cela me réconfortait énormément. Peut-être n'ai-je pas pu me l'avouer... que je l'aimais... Oui, Alfred, je te déteste. Car c'est toi qui était contre mes idées et qui entravais mes rêves. Mais je t'aime, car tu es le seul qui a su me tenir tête et faire fondre mon cœur de glace.

\- Moi aussi, Alfred, je t'aime, lui dis-je en souriant légèrement, le visage emmitouflé dans son épaule.

Et comme seule réponse, il resserra son étreinte, me faisant sentir qu'il était en liesse.

Et ce tournesol, ce petit tournesol qui a su résister, je le garderai aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Car, comme lui, moi aussi je résisterai. Au froid, à la rupture de l'amour ou à la guerre, à vous de choisir.

 _ **~FIN!~**_

 **Bon, c'était guimauve mais bon... enfin, comme d'habitude, quoi! Dites-moi dans une review ce que vous en avez pensé! :3 (sinon Ivan va venir vous tuer durant votre sommeil...** _ **Niark niark...**_ **)**


End file.
